


You and Me and Some Arschlochs Too

by pigeonfluff



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Episode 9, Ficbit, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, episode 10, i love one sad wizard man and his adopted sister/friend, widomauk if you choose to interpret it like so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: Nott steals a moment with Caleb before they descend into the sewers of Zadash. How can he be sure they're walking the right path?
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You and Me and Some Arschlochs Too

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently all my writers block needed was one (1) sad wizard man to fixate on before letting up. Critical Role has been a godsend to me, and Caleb is my second favourite as of right now. Even though i've barely scratched the surface, I wanted to write, and my dear partner requested some platonic Caleb and Nott kisses, and well... here we are! Set around episode 9/10 before the group descends into the sewers, though I don't have an exact placement.

“A-are you sure about this? Really sure? I mean…”  
“Well, you certainly seem happy enough. A new flask, new friends, wise weirdos giving you all sorts of advice…”  
“Well… I suppose that is true… and we got more health potions for you!”  
“Ja, ja! This is certainly true! They are still arschlochs, ja, but…”  
He blinks, and a torrent of memories flood past. Fjord and Beau helping Nott learn to swim in the bath. Nott’s excitement at using her first spell, just the way they’d been practicing. Nott showing him a flower that Jester had picked and given her… Nott beaming over her brand new buttons, rambling about a wise weirdo teaching her to steal from grumpy strangers… Darkness and flames and something awful, something that even his keen mind had tried to purge. No escape, no place to go… Until a stinging slap jars him, and tinkling jewels soothe with their sound ever so light and… a softness, that can only be a pair of fine lips, meeting his forehead for just a moment, the briefest moment, but it is enough. It is more than enough. The shock and terror drip away, and again he’s free. He smiles, shaking his head, hoping Nott doesn’t see the redness that surely covers his cheeks, or at the very least doesn’t realise the significance.  
“Well, it would seem they are our arschlochs now.”  
“If you say so… but arent you still scared?”  
“Oh, always. Its always just been you and me before.” Again he smiles, kneeling in front of her. Softly, carefully, tenderly, hesitantly, he presses his lips to her forehead, patting her freshly washed hair. “Now, it is simply you and me and our friends, so we will have to get used to it.”  
She smiles back, and then pulls up her mask and hood. “They’re waiting you know.”  
“I do. Come then, shall we rejoin them?” A small nod, and he rises.  
Him, and Nott, and… their friends. A bunch of Arschlochs, the Mighty Nein. Yes, things would be better together.


End file.
